


Ice cream

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Movie Night, up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic for Maryam who wanted to see them eating ice cream together on a sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Amusing myself with these short fics because I can't seem to write on my long atm. 
> 
> It helps if you've seen Up btw.

"Give it here, it's my turn" Robert forces the Ben and Jerry's from Aaron's hands and scoops out a big ball of Chocolate Fudge Brownie. He wanted the Caramel Chew Chew but it had been Aaron's turn to pick out the flavour. He always picked something with chocolate. 

"Oy, that's too much!" Aaron tries scraping some of it off with his own spoon but gets pushed away by Robert who hurries to load the full spoon into his mouth. 

"Fu..co..cowd...ld" His attempts to speak fail him and he ends up grimacing badly. "Bwain fweeze"

"Don't be so greedy next time then" Aaron laughs and takes back the tub as he pushes himself off the sofa. He makes a point of putting the ice cream on the side of the table that's furthest away from Robert. "Right" he says, grabbing the computer that's already been hooked up to the TV. "We watching the Jurassic Park one then?"

"World" Robert corrects him and swallows the last bit of brownie. 

"Whatever" Aaron clicks a few times and the intro soon starts rolling. 

"Hang on! Need my thick socks!"

Aaron rolls his eyes in annoyance and hits the space bar as he watches Rob rush upstairs - it's become routine him having to wait because Robert's forgotten something. Either in the mornings when leaving for work or on movie nights, it never fails. Or as Robert so cheesily had named them; 'Snuggle evenings'. Aaron laughs at the thought, if only people would hear him, their perception of Robert would be ruined. 

"Get mine too will ya!" he shouts after realizing socks aren't such a bad idea. They had both recieved matching pairs from Diane for Christmas and they were pretty damn cozy. The matching robes was a gift from the previous year and they were, as they always were, already on. 

"Way ahead of you" Robert says as he seconds later reenters the room and throws the socks over the back of the sofa to Aaron. "Hit play shall I?"

"Mm-hmm" Aaron mumbles as he pulls the knitted socks on. 

Robert rushes back to his corner of the sofa, grabbing the melting ice cream on his way, as the film starts playing again. Aaron places a pillow against Robert and gets comfortable. Robert's feet on the coffee table, the blanket that soon covers them and Robert's hand that reaches out to Aaron's side, fingers soon intertwined, goes on routine. 

It's Robert who reacts first when the Disney logo starts playing, followed by Pixar's jumping lamp. "Aaron, what film did you load?"

"Jurassic World"

"This isn't Jurassic World" Robert laughs as he recognizes a small boy with glasses in a movie theatre. "This is Up"

"Hang on, I'll go change it" Aaron sighs and starts getting up but Robert stops him. 

"I wanna see this one now, it's been so long."

"It's a cartoon Rob"

"But it's good. Trust me"

"Fine" Aaron sighs again and sinks back against Robert, adjusting the blanket. "But I'm getting the last of the ice cream"

"Deal" Robert leans forward and gives him a quick kiss. "You might even get something else later"

"Ha! Yeah, we shall see how long you'll last this time old man" Aaron teases and recalls the countless of times Robert had missed the end of a movie. 

"This one ain't long, I can make it"

"Well, I'm counting on it now" Aaron smiles cheekily and turns a bit more onto his side. 

About 10 minutes into the movie after seeing Ellie and Carl's life together, Aaron can feel the tears sting in his eyes and he hears a quiet sniffle behind him. There's no need to ask if Robert's crying, he already knows the familiar sound. Instead, he presses his lips against Robert's hand and wraps his arm a little tighter around him. 

Who knows, maybe they too will live to grow old together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stulot on tumblr too. Come say hi!


End file.
